


Dark Days: Blue Moons

by Raven_Bella22



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Rape Roleplay, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Bella22/pseuds/Raven_Bella22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moons usually happen once a mouth, but you know what they say "Once in a blue moon" right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days: Blue Moons

**Author's Note:**

> This a story I'm co-writing with a friend on

Soft clouds and blue sky’s in a land far away. Nothing but grassy fields as far as the eye could see and a gentle wind blowing through my hair. All I felt was happy and content at the moment, as I close my eyes and let out a sigh I felt cool kisses on my face and a rough voice saying something to me as I half ignore it to enjoy the warmth and comfortable place I am in. But the voice only got louder and the kisses got just a little rougher as hands started to wonder my body. I knew what was going on but I really didn’t feel like actually doing anything. 

“Don…w….”

“......randon…..ake”

“BRANDON WAKE UP!!!” Came the voice of my slightly annoyed boyfriend, Jay, as he tried everything to wake me from my slumber. At this point I was just faking it, I really didn't feel like getting up right now it was a long night last night. Today was currently new year's day and my back was absolutely killing me due to last nights ‘activities’ and for some reason my overly excited boyfriend is up and is attempting to annoy the hell out of me, and it was working very well. 

I lazily opened one eye to look up into his wide awake purple eyes. “Dammit I don’t want to!” I said in a sleepy voice turning away from his large hands attempts to shake me, “Leave me alone.” I pull the sheets over my head to hide myself, but Jay pulled the sheets away from my grip and jumped on top of me kissing me hard on the lips. The surprise jolted me fully awake. 

I raised a hand to hit him but he was quickly up and off the bed out of my reach. “Come on babe I made pancakes for breakfast.” He said before he closed the door to avoid the pillow I threw at him. I sighed, so much for sleeping in. Making the bed I headed to the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of fresh hot pancakes and the welcoming sight of Jay in an his favorite apron. I came up behind him and pinched his hip which earned me a yelp from him. Jay pouted but I kissed his cheek and he smiled. “Good Morning.”

“Would have been better if it started not at 8 a.m.” I complained but Jay just chuckled and handed me a plate of food. “But the pancakes help.” yawning I sat at the table and grabbed a fork and knife diving into the plate of pancakes one of my favorite things Jay cooks, I can’t cook for the the life of me. My food makes would be better off as poison, but everything Jay makes is 5 star chef level. Thats one of the reasons I’m lucky to have him. 

“Brandon you remember what tomorrow is, right?” Jay asked me as he sat down with his plate of food as well as two glasses of orange juice. I frown at Jay. “How could I forget?” 

Tomorrow is a full moon, so my special dog is gonna pop in for a visit. “Your so cute in your werewolf form how could I ever not be excited to see my sexy pet.” Jay gives me a some what worried expression, “You're so sweet in your werewolf form so don’t worry about it.”

This month is special not only because there is a full moon tomorrow but there will be a second full moon. Jay is always worried he might hurt me or something every full moon we’ve been together for almost a 2 years since Jay and I have been going out. When we first started going out he avoided me on those days and I would be fine with it and never asked why. As our relationship developed it was hard for me not to want to know why he avoided me on full moons. A year into our relationship I noticed that Jay became more tense on nights of the full moon, so the day before the full moon I asked Jay to stay over at my house and of course he tried to get out of it. I threatened to break up with him if he didn’t come over and he went along with it. 

I wasn’t really going to leave him I just wanted to know why he was always so nervous and I thought- being the truly awesome boyfriend I am- I could make him feel better some how. Well that night he was acting strange the entire time like he was afraid of something. He flinched every time I tried to touch him or got close like a scared animal. When I attempted to comfort him he screamed at me to stay away before growling at me. I was confused and surprised but not scared, I had quickly approached him, and grabbed his face to make him look me in the eyes. He was huddled in a corner in the living room so it was easy to catch him before he tried to escape me. He was covered in sweat, he bared sharp fangs in warning but I didn’t care. I looked into his eyes as they switched from their usual violet color to a piercing silver. 

All I could think of to say was, “You have pretty eye’s.”

“W-what?” Jay looked confused by my lack of fear.

I just looked at him and smiled, “Was this what you were worried about? Why would you hide this from me there’s nothing wrong with your eye’s.” 

Jay just looked up at me and said, “Y-you’re n-not a-afraid?” The shaking fear and worry was noticeable in his voice. 

“No why?” 

“B-because…” He choked out a growl but continued, “I’m a d-dan-DANGEROUS!” He cried out like it was painful for him to speak. 

“Hi Dangerous, I’m Brandom.” I laughed giving him Jay a reassuring smile. So Jay’s a werewolf no big deal he’s still my Jay, and maybe that’s the reason I’m not scared of him at all, as he continues to look more and like a furry wolf. When Jay had fully transformed he was more like a ferocious beast at first, he growled and snarled at me, but I put on a brave front and just pet his head and kissed his nose and at once he turned docile and almost shy. Before, Jay and I were about the same height, but in his werewolf form he was a few inches taller than me his fur was a gentle grey and looked well kept for a man-eating beast.

We sat on the couch and that night, Jay nuzzling and cuddling up close to me the entire night. I guess that could be considered our first night together even though he has slept over many times before this time was different. The next morning Jay frantically searched for signs of injury on me afraid he had hurt me. It seems he didn't remember much from when he was in his wolf form. I told him how cutely acted and he became so shy I couldn't help giggling and kissing his embarrassment away. 

A month later we moved in together, now that he knew I wasn't afraid of him and that I was okay with his wolf, he was still a bit skeptical though. We spent many full moons together and Jay’s wolf became more and more like a glorified dog to me. He was always sweet and did whatever I told him to we're still working on the peeing in the house thing. On our fifth full moon living together, after Jay had turned wolf had acted weird. He started to watch me from a distance, and I’m not too sure but he seemed to be focusing his gaze at my nether regions. Jay told me to make sure his wolf form never left the house without some kind of restraints, so that he wouldn’t hurt anybody. 

It was an accident when it happened. All I was doing was putting out the trash for trash day that night because I forgot to do it that afternoon. Jay changed faster than usual that night and was out the door before I could close it. When I went looking for him I found him trying to get a random stray dog to fuck him. I didn’t really feel too hurt about it, but I dragged his ass back to the house to “punish” him. When I saw him with the stray I figured he was just horny that was easy enough to fix right? Wrong. I had underestimated a werewolfs stamina and will never do so again, it was fun for the most part, but it was next to impossible to keep up with Jay and his abundant energy. He had me fuck him in all kinds up weird positions, and when I had no energy left he would ride me till my dick couldn’t take anymore. He whinned and licked at my sensitive member in disappointment, as he realized I was dry. 

After that night it was the same ever full moon the only difference now is my increased endurance. We tried all types of fun things but the wolf favored rape play mostly, and I liked being dominant so win win. Tomorrow's full moon would be the same as all the rest as well but they never get old with my sweet pet.

“Like I told you don’t worry about your wolf he hasn’t hurt me yet so what’s the problem I trust you Jay and I love you.” 

Jay bowed his head at my words and muttered back an ‘I love you too’ before he continued with his breakfast. The rest of my day was filled with thoughts of tomorrow night and what I might do to Jay, the smile on my face never faltered once even when I dealt with usual bitches at the confinement store I worked at. Nope nothing could break my mood, nothing at all.


End file.
